Radiation therapy plans are generated based in large part on a patient's physical parameters. The design of the plan may be complicated as numerous treatment parameters can be defined to address the particular physical characteristics of the patient. If an initial candidate radiation treatment plan can be efficiently devised, overall quality of care may increase correspondingly as it may be simpler and faster for caregivers or computers to modify this initial candidate plan into the final course of treatment that will be used to treat the patient.